Baby?
by roque872002
Summary: Jack and Sam discuss having a child. Complete... I think
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baby?**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Season: after season 10**

**Spoilers: anything that involves Charlie O'Neill. Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, The Devil You Know, Unnatural Selection…**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: Jack and Sam discuss having a child.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing them. Making no money from this *sad face***

**Authors notes: Just a short one, only about 630 words. Hope you all enjoy. **

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don't be shy!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

Sam sighed contentedly when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her warm sleepy body. She had just woken up and knew that he had noticed the change in her breathing.

"Morning," he whispered into her neck before kissing her gently, his breath tickling her skin.

"Morning," she replied as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, teasing him.

"Mmm," he moaned against her lips. "Tease."

"You love it," Sam smiled.

"Damn right I do," he whispered before pulling back far enough to look at her properly. "Sam, I've been thinking…"

"Dangerous," Sam giggled.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I thought," he smirked before turning serious again. "I know you're the brains of this relationship, but…"

"But what?" she asked, her curiosity growing.

"We've been married for six months now…."

"Yeah," she drew out, wondering where he was taking the conversation.

"And I love you. I love spending as much time with you as I can. And I don't want to share you. But…"

"But what?" she asked again.

"I know I could share you with someone else, if you wanna share me," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was so glad that she had decided to grow it out. Longer hair was better to play with.

"Jack? Is this your way of asking if we can get a dog?" Sam laughed. She knew he had wanted a dog of his own for a long time. She preferred cats, but if her husband wanted a dog, she knew she could easily live with that.

"Uh, no, although that would be cool too," he nodded, wondering if getting a dog would be on the table now that she had brought it up.

"Then what?"

"Baby?"

"Jack, I asked you to never call me that again," she said running a hand down his bare arm.

"No, Sam, I'm asking if you wanna have a baby with me."

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, finally getting his point. "Oh."

"No?" he asked, chest fallen.

"No, not no. I just didn't think that was an option. I didn't think you'd want another one after…"

"That was a long time ago," he sighed sadly. Sam stroked his cheek in comfort. "But I need to move on. And I would love for us to have a kid… or five."

"Two."

"You've thought about this?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Its only natural to follow marriage with kids…" she said softly and trailed off, looking away from his face.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" he asked, genuinely curious as he tipped her face back towards his.

"Years," she smirked.

"Sam," he said seriously.

"I dunno. Properly? Our wedding night I guess. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I was kinda hoping it would just happen. That the decision would be made for us. I know neither of us would be able to give it up."

"Sam, you know I love kids. Why didn't you bring this up sooner?"

"I was scared you'd say you couldn't," she admitted.

"I would do anything for you. You know that. I was kinda hoping you would bring it up so I wouldn't have to. But I got impatient. We're not getting any younger here."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Sam? Would you like to carry my baby? And be the mother of my child?" he grinned stupidly.

"Babies," she corrected, a smile spreading across her face so large that she knew that soon her face would start to hurt.

"Sweet," he mumbled against her lips, his grin becoming impossibly bigger as he pulled his wife flush against him and held on as if his life depended on her being there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Baby? 2**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: Family is special.**

**Dedication: To everyone who asked me to write more. Sorry its taken so long!**

**Authors notes: ****As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don't be shy!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

10 months later.

Sam stood in front of the full length mirror, her tight t-shirt bunched up under her chest. She turned to the side and examined her flat stomach with a scowl and heavy sigh. They had been trying to get pregnant for ten months; with no results. Just a flat stomach that refused to stretch and grow a child.

"Sam?" Jack asked as he walked into their bedroom and saw that his wife was - again - scowling at her figure. He knew she was upset that she hadn't gotten pregnant right away, and that her anger was growing every month when she realised that she still wasn't any further forward.

"Something's wrong with me," she said quietly as she pulled down her t-shirt.

"Nothing's wrong with you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"Yes there is. I can't do the one thing I'm meant to do as a woman!" she lay her head on his shoulder and took a deep rattling breath.

"There is nothing wrong with you," he told her again. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

Sam's head snapped back and she looked her husband in the eyes. "No."

"Sam, I'm a lot older than you-"

"No you're not!"

"Sixteen years Sam!" he sighed. "Maybe I'm just too old…"

"Don't be ridiculous," she said softly.

"Back at'cha. If its meant to happen, it will. We just need to prepare ourselves that maybe its not meant to be."

"That's deep," she said, looking down at her feet.

"I will always love you. Children or not," he told her as he tilted her face back to his.

"I love you too."

SJSJSJSJ

Sam sighed as she rolled over in bed. It was a bad night. She just couldn't get comfortable. She knew that if she continued to toss much more she would wake the sleeping man next to her.

A slight wave of pain fluttered over her stomach causing her to sit upright in bed. What was that?

'_Maybe Jack was right,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I am just worrying too much.'_

She lay down again after a few moments, facing away from her husband. A few minutes later the fluttering pain returned causing her to curl up into herself. She decided to ignore it.

'_Great, now I'm getting a stomach bug,'_ she thought angrily.

An hour later, and many stabs of pain coursing through her, she had decided she'd had enough - she just couldn't take it anymore. She woke her husband,

"Jack?" she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

He reached up and held the hand on his shoulder with his own. He mumbled in his sleep as he held on tightly.

"Jack!" she whispered again, sternly.

"Go back to sleep," he croaked out, while tugging her to him.

"Jack! Wake up!" she commanded, gaining his full attention.

"What?" he asked, groggily.

"I don't feel very well," she said through another wave of pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, on full alert, while sitting up in bed and brushing her hair off her sweaty face.

"I don't know. I'm sore," she gasped out.

"Come on," he said as he threw off the covers and got out of bed. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

SJSJSJSJ

"Mrs O'Neill?" a young twenty-something female nurse asked as she entered the room.

"Yes," Sam ground out through the pain.

"I just need to examine you, it wont take long," she said as she pulled on some surgical gloves.

Sam buried her face in her husbands neck as the young doctor done her job. She was in too much pain to notice what the young woman was actually doing.

"Mrs O'Neill?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Sam breathed, looking at the woman at the bottom of the bed.

"When the next pain comes, I need you to push," she told her before moving to the door and signalling to other members of staff that neither Sam nor Jack could see.

"Push?" Sam asked, confused.

"You're fully dilated. That baby is coming now," she explained as another two women entered the room carrying supplies.

"Baby? No. I'm not pregnant," she gasped as she was once again overcome with pain.

"Push," one of the women told her as they bent Sam's knees.

Sam pushed. And pushed. And cried.

Jack held her hand tightly, wishing he could take her pain away.

"I can't do this anymore," Sam whimpered.

"Yes, you can. You've been through worse than this," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Jack, I swear, I didn't know!" she cried as she continued to push.

"I know, its okay! You're doing great," he told her while brushing her hair off her face.

"Mrs O'Neill? You're almost there. Just a few more," the young nurse told her.

Sam pushed again. And again.

The sound of a baby crying filled the room. Jack kissed his wife's forehead. Sam let out a short breath of a laugh.

"Mrs O'Neill?" the young woman asked as she walked over to the exhausted woman lying on the bed.

"Sam," she breathed, looking longingly towards the bundle in the young woman's arms.

"Sam," she smiled. "This is your son," she said as she carefully passed the woman her child. "We'll need to do tests and make sure he's okay, seeing as you didn't know about him. But so far, his lungs work!"

"How…?" Sam asked as she traced the boys face with her fingers.

"Not every pregnancy is the same. The reason you didn't have a baby bump is because his spine was against yours, instead of away from it. And some women still have their monthly cycle whilst pregnant. Some women, like yourself, just don't know they're pregnant until they go into labour."

Sam nodded. She'd heard of pregnancies like the one she had apparently just experienced. She looked towards her husband and saw him looking at the child in her arms. She knew he was dying to hold his son.

"Jack?" she smiled while nodding towards the baby.

She heard him swallow hard before he carefully took the baby into his arms and held him close. Sam had never seen or known him to be so at peace. She smiled at the perfect scene before her. She couldn't ask for anything better.

They both knew that their lives had been changed forever. And neither could wait to start living it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Baby? 3**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack.**

**Summary: Baby names.**

**Dedication: To everyone who asked I write more.**

**Authors notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, fave'd and now following! You've made me very happy! And thanks to everyone who recommended names.**

**A girl I went to college with had a pregnancy like the one I wrote for Sam, otherwise I probably would still have been oblivious…**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don't be shy!**

**Also thinking I should maybe advertise for a beta? PM me if interested.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

"Congratulations," the young nurse - Yvonne Collins, Sam had found out - said as she handed the newborn boy back to his mother. "He's completely healthy and right on time. Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, two eyes, one nose."

"All he needs is a name," Jack smiled as he ran a gentle finger over his son's hand, only for the newborn to wrap his whole hand around it. Jack beamed.

"And clothes, and a pram, and a crib, and-" Sam smiled at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he laughed as he gazed lovingly at the boy. "But a name is important too dear."

"Any names jumping out at you?" nurse Collins asked as she looked at the happy and totally unprepared new family before her.

"Tyler," Sam said.

"Jacob," Jack said at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Tyler was Charlie's middle name," Jack said softly.

"I know," Sam said, just as softly. "You want to name him after my dad?" she asked, slightly louder.

"Jacob's a strong name. And your dad was a great man. He did put up with me after all," he smiled.

"He liked you. He just didn't always want you to know it."

SJSJSJSJ

"I can't believe you went through all of that without any pain relief," Jack marvelled as he watched his wife nurse their son as she sat on their bed.

"Not something I plan on doing again," Sam sighed as she smiled and watched her son feed.

"Thought you said you wanted two," he laughed as he sat down beside her and stroked his son's cheek. He couldn't get enough of touching his son. He couldn't believe what had all happened within the past eighteen hours.

"You try pushing one of these out with no pain relief. Next time I want morphine!"

"For that, I think you should name him," Jack said, looking into his wife's happy but exhausted blue eyes.

"I still like Tyler," she said.

"I dunno if I could cope with that," Jack admitted, looking away.

"I understand. Its okay. There are other names I like," Sam cupped his cheek.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Jonathan," she smiled.

"No," he shook his head. "You're not naming him after me."

"But you said I could name him," she mock whined.

"Anything but Jonathan," Jack said as the doorbell rang. "That'll be the well wishers," he said as he got off the bed, knowing that it would be at least Daniel and Teal'c on the other side of the door.

"I think he's about done anyway," Sam said as the boy detached himself from his mother.

"I'll give you a few minutes," he said as he took one last look at his son before leaving the room to answer the door.

SJSJSJSJ

"Please?" Sam asked as she curled up against her husband in bed, the baby sleeping in his crib at the bottom of their bed.

"No," he said.

"Please?" she asked again.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_Why _do you want to call him Jonathan?" Jack asked as he ran a hand through his wife's hair. "Why not… _George?_ Or even _Patrick_? Or John… I could live with that."

"Patrick?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. That was _too_ Irish in her opinion. Patrick O'Neill… she shook her head.

"I wasn't being serious!"

"I _like _Jonathan. He looks like a Jonathan to me."

"Poor kid," he sighed and cast his eyes downwards.

"So I can call him Jonathan?" she asked, her voice rising with excitement.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it, am I?" he asked, already knowing her answer. Sam kissed him gently, knowing she had gotten her way.

"You can pick his middle name. If he's going to have one."

"Jacob. Definitely Jacob," he nodded.

"Jonathan Jacob O'Neill," Sam smiled.

"Jonathan Jacob O'Neill," Jack breathed. "Yeah, okay, I can live with that. As long as I get to call him JJ; and name the next one."


End file.
